Gas chromatography (GC) is a widely employed technique for separating target analytes and markers. In particular, microfabricated gas chromatograph (μGC) columns can provide a separation platform for use in miniaturized, portable detectors. In addition, such μGC columns typically have high surface-to-volume ratios, which can potentially increase separation efficiency. Despite these benefits, a pervasive problem with μGC columns includes channel blockage or contamination due to debris accumulation. In particular, to withstand high temperature applications, μGC columns are formed from durable materials (e.g., glass or silicon) that require dicing, which generally employs agents such as lubricants and/or coolants. Use of these agents can introduce debris and contaminants into microstructures in the μGC column, and such debris is difficult to remove in such microstructures. Thus, new structures and devices are needed to address these difficulties.